The Urgency of Standing Still
by Mnemosyne1211
Summary: A woman trying to find herself finds the Winchester brothers on two separate occasions.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the Winchesters. WB and Eric Kripe do. I'm just feeding my fantasy.)

1

She really didn't want to do it. More than anything, she just wanted an escape, even for just a few hours.

She wore a tank top like there was a fabric shortage; her hair cut short like a lost pixie; her lips were glossed like a mirror; pants that took so long to put on but won't take a few minutes to take off. She also wore glasses just to screw with your mind.

She found herself in this dark and musky watering hole filled with noisy and half tired yuppies, scantily clad women looking for something more than a free drink and young men hunting for a good time with aforementioned women. She settled on a worn out stool by the bar and asked for a brewski from the tap. She had three goals for tonight: a) get drunk, b) start a fight and c) forget her life for a moment.

She's always been an acquired taste. Her attitude may make her intimidating to most men, more so women. Men would probably be turned on by it but women would immediately gather their forces and pitchforks and cry _Witch! _or another similar sounding word. That attitude has saved her ass a lot of times but admittedly, it got her ass kicked a lot of times too. This is one of those times and truth be told, her ass is getting sore from all that fucking that she's figuratively getting up that orifice.

There are times she just wishes she'd disappear – which is ironic because she always wanted the attention. Scratch that, she didn't like the attention but it followed her like stink to a shithole. Even when she wore potato rags or a dress that Big Momma can fit in, she'd still get attention. She liked to work and being a fucking overachiever, she does her job well and beyond performance expectations. But because achievement attracts attention, she settles for being mediocre and she hates it.

So, for this one time, this one night, she'd like to forget her current life and all its mediocrity. She wanted to feel like her old self, her old powerful self that is but natural.

She looks around the bar and sees a lone man in a button down shirt at the end of the bar. He's drinking, what she presumes to be whiskey and a side order of coke – in a fucking carafe, which he's drinking from. She lets out a disgusted snort that she poured out in her beer mug. Unfortunately, he heard and looked at her. _Crap_ she thought. She offered a half-meant apologetic smile but it was too late. The carafe jerk was on his way to her side. _Double crap_, she said under her breath.

"_Excuse me, did you find anything funny or amusing with me?"_

Of all the lame opening lines…_"No, I'm sorry. I just tried to stifle a sneeze." (Now please go away)_

"_Didn't seem like a sneeze to me."_

"_Trust me buddy, it was."_

"_Just admit that you were trying to get my attention…" _He smiled, trying to be charming but failing miserably.

"_Oh yes, you caught me. I was trying to get your attention…" _His smile got bigger and she's sure that his mind must be doing 180 miles per hour with all the dirty thoughts. _"I wanted you to know that you looked like a fucking idiot drinking from a tiny carafe." _His smile instantly changed into a scowl.

"_You're a bitch"_

She let out a full laugh. _"And you're an idiot. See you later chucklehead." _She swung around in her stool and tried to get back to her brew but wasn't at all surprised when a burly hand grabbed her arm.

"_I believe you owe me an apology"_

Wonder-fucking-ful. She wasn't even buzzed yet and she's getting her goal #2. Though she prefers a good fight with alcohol in her, she never backs down from a challenge – it's the overachiever in her. She looks at him with a glint in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry…that you're an asshole and I'm sorry you'll have to miss work tomorrow."_

He scoffed. _"Why would I miss work?"_

She leaned close to him, allowing him to brush his fingers across her breasts. _"Because you'll be in so much pain."_ She then pried his hand from her arm by his thumb and twister his wrist so that he found himself bent closer to the floor. She yanked him up and twisted his hand behind his back. She pulled him close again so she can whisper in his ear. _"Look, all you have to do is leave me the fuck alone to enjoy my beer. Go back to your corner and I promise you I won't have to break your hand. You could sue me but do you really want the world to know a 109 pound chick kicked your ass? Plus, imaging what else I can really do to you. I'll let you go slowly, okay?" _She patted his shoulder and she pushed him away _"Smile, Eugene! It's a great day!"_

She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to her beer. The next thing she heard was a loud thud and a muffled pained groan. She looked behind her and saw 'Eugene' on the floor. She looked at the bartender and instinctively said _"Dude, I didn't do that."_

"_Of course you didn't. Francis here tripped on his own. Clumsy, clumsy…"_

The voice was low and almost growling. A pair of rough and strong hands lifted 'Eugene/Francis' off the floor. The hands were attached to arms that were hidden under leather sleeves. The arms met a chest, a neck, a gorgeous face and a disarming smile.

She finally found her voice and said _"Yeah…Eugene is quite a klutz"_

"_Aw…poor Francis. Must be his big feet, which I'm sure he puts in his big fat mouth most of the time. Plus, I don't think it was very polite of Francis to attempt to backslap you when you weren't looking."_

"_Eugene can be insensitive at times…"_

"_Umphf…My name is Raymond…"_

But by this time, they were ignoring carafe jerk and were smiling at each other. He takes a stool next to her and asks for a bottle of Bud Light.

She raises her mug and offers a toast to leather jacked dude. "_Thanks"_ she said and he clinked her mug with his bottle. _"Anytime" _he replied with a smile and a wink. He then took a swig from his bottle and extended his hand. _"I'm Dean."_

She shook his hand and said that her name was Sarah. He raised an eyebrow, as if smelling the bullshit name she gave. She cocked her head and raised a similar looking eyebrow threat.

"_Okay. I just thought you had a hard time rolling that name off your tongue. Especially since the waitress that just passed had a nametag that said Sarah"_

"_Does it bother you that I didn't give you my real name?"_

"_I just thought, you know, having saved your ass from Francis there, I deserve some common courtesy and honesty._

"_I believe his name is Eugene. Besides, I hate my name. Can't you settle for a thank you instead?"_

Dean shrugged and smiled that disarming smile again. She groaned and finally said…

"_Philippa. It's Philippa. But please call me Philip. Not Phil, not Pippa. It's Philip. And if you give me grief about it, I'll kick your ass until next Wednesday, got it?"_

Dean raises both hands in mock surrender. _"Loud and clear. Besides, I don't want to be on your bad side. Saw what you did to Francis a while back there."_

Philip raises her eyebrows, sort of challenging him to add to that comment. Dean let out an amused sound. _"Look, I thought it was cool. Kind of a turn on, actually."_

"_You're turned on by violence?" _She made a face – mock disgusted.

"_It wasn't the violence. It was the fact that you wear those glasses…" _he poked at the red frames _"…and still manage to kiss ass and look cool. __That__ turned me on."_

She pushed her glasses up her nose and managed to smile. _"You are one weird person, Dean."_

"_You have no idea." _He said and took another swig from his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Two beers turned into three bourbon shots and three pool games and five flaming Dr. Pepper's. Those five flaming Dr. Pepper's gave way to four hands groping each other, two bruised and swollen lips fighting for dominance, four eyes half-lidded with lust and anticipation.

It wasn't on her list of goals tonight but Philip decides to put 'getting thoroughly fucked' on top of that list.

His hand finds the hem of her tank top and slips one hand inside. The warmth of his calloused hand raised bumps on her skin. She bucks against him, feeling him hard under his jeans.

His leather jacket lay on a heap on his motel room floor and not far away is her red framed glasses. Soon, other articles of clothing join the two trademarks for their respective owners.

He was pleasantly surprised to see her wearing matching underwear. Black lace wired bra that lifts her breasts that smell and tastes like peaches. Her tiny black lace thong makes his breath hitch. He makes a mental note to keep that particular scrap of fabric later. While he was ogling her, she took the opportunity to push him on the bed. He laughs at her passion for power and authority and moves up to where his head reaches the headboard.

There's something feral about how she's crawling towards him. He sees her like a jungle cat and he's dinner – the happy victim. She straddles him, bends close to where her breath mixes with his. She licks his lips so lightly, teasing him to open his mouth, and when he does, she pulls away. He growls at her, after all, he's not used to delayed gratification. She dips her head and nips at the crook of his neck, moving down to his chest while slowly shimmying and grounding her hot core on his crotch. She finds one nipple and licks it like a cat would. That earned her a sound crossed between a groan and a moan.

Her hands travel down south and find the waistband of his boxers. She stops her ministrations and glanced up at him, checking is he was watching her and wasn't at all disappointed to see that he was.

"_You're killing me here…"_ he said in panted breaths. She smiled like she was the only one who was privy to the secret of life. In one swift motion, she yanks his boxers and freed his hardened cock from its constraints. She smiled seductively and appreciated his more than adequate member. _"Looks like you'll be killing me later, Dean"_

She held his dick gently in her hands. He felt like an iron rod wrapped in velvet. She positioned herself on his side and softly blew on his cock, causing it to twitch. She licked the pre-cum glistening on its tip, lightly flicking her talented tongue at it. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and his head promptly hit the headboard.

His pleasant surprise was added to when she slid his cock inside her hot mouth and started sucking, her hand doing twisting motions when she pulled out.

He held her arm and managed to rasp out a ragged _"Philip"_. She doesn't stop but responds with a _"Hmmm…?"_ The vibrations from her throat did not go unnoticed and Dean had to pull her arm to make her stop.

"_If you don't stop, I'm not going to last long. And I have things I want to do to you."_

She giggled like a high school girl and Dean had to wonder how she could change from an honorary succubus to a virginal cheerleader. He didn't ponder on that thought long and he rolled her over to her back. He grabbed her wrists and raised her arms over her head and kept it secure with his left hand, putting a bit of pressure and weight on it. His right hand traveled the expanse of her skin – from the valley of her breasts down to her flat stomach and to the hot and wet core between her legs. He slipped his fingers under her waistband and pulled a little violently until he tugged it from under her. She wiggled out of it and kicked it away.

He let go of her wrists to move closer to her sex. He kissed every inch of flesh his full lips can find while his hands found the insides of her thighs and gently nudged her legs apart.

He breathed her in. He can taste her arousal wafting from her like the scented steam coming off a freshly baked apple pie. He moved and put himself between her legs and smiled at the beautiful sight before him. She let out a soft but surprised gasp when he kissed her pussy. He didn't lick nor dived like she thought he would, but rather, kissed it. It was an unexplainable feeling – gentle, carnal and torturous. Then he licked it – starting from her dripping slit, slowly, to the tiny nub. His tongue explored her folds, darting in and out of her while he grabbed her thighs to keep her still. Her hands found his hair and quite roughly pulled on it. _"Dean…" _she said in a deep whisper

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Listen to me. I'm not going to say this again. I want you to fuck me…NOW"_

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

He got off the bed and groped for his pants and swiped her panties to stuff in his pocket. He pulled out a condom packet and hurriedly sheathed his throbbing cock in the rubber.

He lifted her backside and tucked a pillow underneath her. He held his cock, stroking it and poised it at her entrance and teased her cunt by rubbing it up and down, right before he plunged himself deep in her.

"_Oh God!"_

"_Nah sweetie, just Dean"_

"_Shut up and just fuck me!"_

He started slowly, making sure he hits her clit when he pushes himself in full hilt. She wraps her legs around his waist and uses her heels to encourage his pace. Dean went faster, harder, deeper and was rewarded with moans, the sound of his name tumbling from her lips, dirty words and the occasional 'fuck' in between 'holy' and 'shit'

"_Dean, I'm close…"_

"_So am I Baby. Just come for me. Come with me….Fuuuuckkk…."_

And then, explosions. She shuddered and her pussy squeezed his cock. The ripples alone almost made Dean blind. He relished the feeling and dropped on top of her. He wasn't a jerk but he needed to catch his breath and a few seconds of dead weight isn't so much of a sexual faux pas. She held him and didn't seem to mind the weight. She kissed his cheek and in a moment of tenderness, kisses him softly on the lips. At almost the same time, they look into each others' eyes and said _"Dean" "Philip"_

He smiled. _"Ladies first"_

"_I highly doubt there was anything lady-like with what I just did"_

"_And that's the way I like it…" _He smirked

"_Dean, you have to pull out some time…"_

"_Oh." _He sheepishly smiled and pulled out of her. He went to the bathroom and took off the condom from his now softening cock. He washed his hands and when he came out, he found Philip putting her tank top, the final piece of clothing, on.

"_Not a fan of cuddling?"_

She laughed. _"I have an early day."_

Usually, it's Dean who says that and makes the hasty exit. _"I feel like a girl here…"_

"_Aww…insecure much?"_

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. _"So what? You just needed to get laid? Wow…I'm not sure how I should feel."_

She went up to him and kissed him deeply. _"You should feel like you've been thoroughly fucked. That's how I feel."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_You can keep it. Think of it as a souvenir and a helpful prop when you're jacking off." _She pointed at her panties peeking from his jeans pocket.

She picked up her purse and put on her shoes. Dean was just staring in shock and amusement. This girl was pretty impressive.

"_Can I call you?" _Dean asks _"Just for a repeat…you know…"_

Philip smiled as she walked to the door. _"What do you need that for?"_ And with that, she blows him a kiss and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

(Again, don't own them. Eric Kripke is a god. Philip is mine though.)

Last night was great and it should have been an indicator of how horrible this day would be. It's her karma, her curse. The universe wants to make sure that she gets a fucking balance. Today, her co-workers lodged a complaint against her for some insane reason. Well, the reason was allegedly playing offending music. She played Janis Joplin's Summertime for fuck's sake! At five in the morning, when she thought she was alone. It wasn't even at a decibel hat can wake a light sleeper! But it didn't matter, because everything and anything she did would annoy them to hell anyway. It just pisses her off that she actually tried to get along with them. She even hates the fact that she works for a stupid fashion magazine. She really wanted to work for a publishing house, with books, that don't require pictures of half dressed minors looking like two-penny sluts.

All this resolved her decision to finally quit her job, but not without saying some colorful descriptions of where they can shove their pretentious selves into. She took refuge at her favorite café and sat at a table at the corner and sulked, seethed and finally, cried. She thought she did a good job of keeping her sobs silent but she was proven wrong when a voice asked if she was okay.

"_I'm Georgia Peachy, Captain Obvious. Leave me alone."_

"_I'm sorry…I just thought…"_

She looked up and was ready to tear this asshole a new one when she say a tall cute man with floppy hair, a class of water on one hand and a bunch of tissues on the other. He offered an apologetic smile and a pair of puppy dog eyes.

_Great_, she thought, _I just bit off Lassie's head. "I'm sorry…thank you. It's been a really bad day." _She took the offered items from him.

"_I'll leave you alone now…but if you want to talk, I'll be at the next table…" _He turned around to go back to his table

"_Wait…" _she hiccupped. _"You can stay" _It's not like she's got friends to call.

"_My name's Sam."_

"_Philippa. Philip."_

She let herself – her sappy pathetic self loose on Sam. She felt comfortable enough to do so. Sam was so understanding, such a good listener that she didn't even notice that has been three hours and close to dinner time.

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You don't know me from Eve and I've just made you my personal shrink!"_

He let out a chuckle and gave her a big smile. _"Hey, no problem. It looked like you really needed a friend. Besides, I think if I were in your shoes, I would've done something already. You've got the patience of a saint."_

"_Hah! Funny. Listen, I do appreciate this and I want to make it up to you."_

"_No need. I was happy to help."_

"_No. You're not saying no to a woman who practically looks like a walking faucet of tears and snot."_

"_Okay." _Again with that bedimpled smile. _"What did you have in mind?"_

"_How about I cook you dinner tonight? Do you have any plans?"_

He pondered for a while and he must have seen her crestfallen face. _"Let me just make a phone call." _

He left to make that call to his girlfriend probably, she thinks. It sort of made her jealous and stupid. Of course he'd have a girlfriend. What was she thinking coming on to him like that? Like it wasn't enough for her to accept his kindness, now she had to jump his bones. He came back and smiled at her. The girlfriend must be crazy to have let him go to a stranger's house.

"_Your girlfriend gave you the thumbs up?"_

"_What? NO! That was my brother. He's a bit paranoid and needs to be informed about my current whereabouts."_

She perked at the way he said NO. Maybe the universe likes her afterall.

4.

(WB and Eric Kripke are blessed by the deities. I'm a mere mortal. Philip is mine though and that should account for something…)

Dinner wasn't spectacular but at least it was home-cooked. She made steamed fish fillet with light soy sauce and stir friend veggies. Sam helped make the salad. They shared a bottle of white wine between them and now, over dishwater and bubbles on the sink, they started discussing Neil Gaiman, Pablo Neruda and Anne Rice.

"_How can you say Anne Rice is a hypocrite? Can't a woman change her mind?" _Sam asked, almost hysterically.

"_Okay, first off – I don't see you as a feminist but the hair is making me think otherwise." _She chuckled at the quip. _"Secondly, her choice of religion should not change the way she writes and what she writes about. I personally feel that her strongest point as a writer was when she was writing about things that go bump in the night. One can surmise that though Jesus can be classified and deemed, on a technical standpoint, as supernatural, his mystical works are more secular than psychic. I mean, if you want to know of Jesus, one can easily procure a bible, in their choice of permutations of course – NIV, King James, Gnostic, etc. One does not need a pseudo redeemed quasi vampire for that."_

She didn't notice Sam had stopped wiping his dish dry and was just staring at her. She finally saw it and cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. _"Something I said? Are you a bible beater?"_

"_I've never met anyone who used the words surmise, procure, quasi and permutations in a casual conversation before."_

She looked at him, dead pan._ "Well you should rethink your acquaintances then."_

He let out a chuckle and went back to his dish towel and dishes. She looked at him and found him to be an enigma. His clothes show wear and tear, his hands are calloused and there are visible scars and freshly mended ones overlapping each other like patterns on a cable knit sweater. His chest is broad and she can tell that from under his button down, he's cut like bricks on a house. Yet, he can quote Neruda, debate about Rilke and knows how to keep up with her vocabulary and is genuinely a sweet gentleman.

"_Are you staring at me?" _He broke her reverie with a knowing grin. She blushed at the thought that her subtlety is practically non-existent.

"_I was just trying to figure you out. It's refreshing, don't get me wrong, to meet a man who thinks with his upstairs brain for a change."_

He let out a riotous laugh. _"I think I may have told my brother that."_

She chuckled with him. She's done with her dish washing and not is watching him dry them. She pulls herself up the counter next to him, finally seeing him at his eye level. He throws her a small but sincere smile that says something like 'Thank you for dinner; you're fun to talk to. I've got to go in a few but I don't want to yet.'

"_Hey Sam?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Want to know a secret?"_

He shrugs _"Okay…"_

"_I'm really not that profound. Truth is, I'm pretty shallow when it comes down to the brass tacks."_

"_I'm…not…following…"_ He furrows his brows and I can see a slight cover of defense come up.

"_I mean, there's an intelligent and gorgeous man in my kitchen, emotionally adept as well, hot under the clothes – presumably, and all I can think about…"_

He gulps audibly. It's cute how he looks scared yet anticipating.

"_Yes…?"_

"_All I'm thinking is that I…can kick your ass at Halo."_

He looks puzzled. I had to laugh at him. The poor boy needs to be introduced to video games.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kripke is a god. I'm a believer. Philip is mine)

4

Forty minutes later, she lay defeated on her couch and he's gloating.

"_How can a man who thought Halo was some kind of come on, beat me?"_

"_Hehe…when you're good, you're good."_

"_Need some time with your ginormous ego, jolly green?"_

"_You're such a sore loser."_

"_Hey, for all I know, you could've just acted dumb, pretending you didn't know the game."_

"_Well, you just got you ass kicked. The earlier you accept it, the better it is for you. It'll keep you out of therapy."_

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. He chuckled at her and opened his arms wide. _"C'mon. let's hug it out."_

"_Don't want to." _She pouted more.

"_C'mon…" _He inched close and she gave up on her mock tantrum and hugged him.

Maybe it was the proximity – his victory released endorphins and pheromones that zapped her brain out of control. Maybe it was the final nail to the unresolved sexual tension coffin or maybe it was what they both wanted. Whatever it was, all they remember next were lips on lips. Sam kissed her with his entire body, as if he was afraid that if he breaks the kiss, something bad will happen. His hands roamed down her back, cajoling her, easing her in the actions and emotions engulfing them. Her hands ran through his hair and she was caught unawares at how soft it was.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was trying to catch her breath as he was. He pulled her in to his lap, her pencil skirt riding high on her thighs. He took off her glasses, without breaking eye contact, and puts it on the coffee table in front of him.

"_Do you wear glasses to look hot?"_

"_No, I'm really myopic. You're the second person to tell me my glasses are hot. I'm starting to think my glasses are the reason I get laid."_

"_I think you're amazing on your own. But the glasses render men like me weak from your charms."_

He then swoops in for another kiss. Her hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt while he continues to ravish her with his mouth. He suddenly stops and holds her away from him.

"_Philip…I…Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to…"_

"_Sam…" _she said in pained breaths_ "I'll still respect you in the morning, if that's what you're worried about."_

He softly laughed _"I'll take that as a yes." _He starts unbuttoning her oxford shirt while kissing her, slipping it off her torso, revealing her golden brown skin. She lost patience with his buttons and pulled the shirt over his head. Her hands lay flat on his sculptured chest, loving the feel of his defined muscles against her palms. He pulled her chemise top over her head and was greeted by white cotton and lace covered breasts.

She captured his mouth again for another deep kiss. His hands are all over her back, moving down to her legs. He slips one hand up her skirt and lingered there. He decided that he liked the feel of her silky smooth skin against his weathered hands.

She broke the kiss and stood up. She looked like an ancient goddess or a pixie half dressed in a white bra and black pinstriped pencil skirt and cigarette patent stilettos. She held out her hand and he took it. She led him to her bedroom, not even bothering to close the door. She lit some candles on her night stand while he stood by the door, watching her.

"_You can come in, Sam"_

He walked in, stood right behind her and kissed her shoulders, hands moving to her waist and up to cup her breasts. He hooks his thumbs under her straps to pull it off her shoulders. Finally, he unhooks her bra to free her breasts with such hardened nipples. She releases a breath that she didn't know she was holding. He moves his head down to plant kisses on her back. He then unzips her skirt, very slowly – as if letting the sound of the zipper palpate her heartbeat.

She steps out of her skirt and moves to the bed, swaying her hips a little bit more for Sam to see. Her pink lace panties made Sam's breath and cock erratic and hard, respectively. She sits at the edge of the bed, plants her hands on her sides and uses her eyes to beckon him over. He moves toward her and the closer she gets, the higher she goes up the bed. He puts a knee in between her legs and she unbuttons his jeans and pushes in over his gorgeous ass and down to as far as it could get. He kicks it off the bed and ravages her mouth. His hands find something to do while her find his hair again.

He flips her over to her stomach and trails kisses on her shoulders and her back. He slips his hand in her panties and pulls them off. He then slips a finger in between her folds and she lets out a soft moan.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_For a smart man, that's a dumb question."_

He smiles and kisses her nape, breathing her in. She smells of jasmine and wine and sex. Sam has never smelled anything like that. He eases his way out of his boxers and for a moment, fumbles into the dark. Philip senses it and turns her head to him.

"_Second drawer on the bedside table. To the left. There are two packets left."_

"_I see you've done this before…"_

"_It's my private stash. My failsafe just in case…"_

"_That's such a turn on…"_

"_You're such a geek…" _She giggled.

They lay there, half-asleep, half-spent and fully satisfied. He lay flat on his back and she was on her side, perfectly snuggled under the crook of his arm. His hand was doing lazy circles on her back. Their post coital haze was broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing. ACDC's "Hell's Bells" fill the air.

Sam lets out a groan and an expletive before he excused himself to get his pants to retrieve the offending gadget.

"_Yes, Dean?"_

Philip swore she felt like she just got under a very cold shower.

"_Sammy! Are you done getting your freak on?"_

"_Bite me."_

_"I think your little pop tart did that for you"_

"_What do you want Dean?"_

_"I did something productive while you were getting laid little bro. I researched and we do have a job here. I think I might know what this thing is."_

"_Thing is right. We don't have any idea what it is" _Sam looked over at Philip who now had a look on her face. _"Can we talk about this later?"_

_"Going for round two?"_

"_I'll see you at the diner."_

He terminated the call, cleared his throat and looked at her. She raised a hand at him and gave him a smile. _"It's okay. Let's save the awkward and rehearsed goodbye excuses for some other time."_

"_I'm sorry Philip. It's work actually and my brother and I kinda work together…"_

She crawled to where he was at the foot of the bed, took his phone and punched her digits in. _"Maybe we'll see each other again, maybe never. When you've figured out your goodbye speech that you think won't be too demeaning for me, won't insult my intelligence nor would it impugn my dignity, call me." _She handed his phone back and kissed him on the lips. _"Now get dressed and I'll drive you over to where you need to go" _

He laughed. _"God, I feel like a girl here."_

She raised her eyebrow _"Yes, I seem to have that effect on men lately"_

_**A.N. – I couldn't write a sex scene for Sam, try as I might. I felt like I was cheating on Dean. I'm sorry if I let y'all down…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kripke god. Me minion. This my fantasy on paper that may prove my obsession.

5.

The drive back was uneventful. They were comfortable enough with the small chatter and the music of Grace Nono from her CD.

"_She has a very nice voice. Very haunting and somewhat raw and ethereal. Who is she?" _Sam asked, earnestly curious.

"_That's Grace Nono. Our version of your Tori Amos and Bjork but without the white girl creepiness."_

"_Is she…?"_

"_Filipino. You haven't been schooled in Asian culture." _It was more of a statement than a question. She saw him fidget a bit in his seat uncomfortably. _"S'okay. Most people think I'm Latina or American Indian. It's all good."_

"_I just thought I offended you."_

She smiled. _"Takes a lot to offend me, Halo boy."_

They pulled up to a diner, the supposed meeting place. She put the car in neutral and turned to face him.

"_Thanks for everything, Sam."_

"_I should be thanking you."_

"_See you around?"_

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He left he car and waited until she pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road. He was still smiling when he got inside the diner.

Dean, as usual, was clogging his arteries with greasy processed food. It may have bothered Sam on any other night, but tonight was too good for anything to destroy his mood.

"_Sho… oo wha zhe?" _Dean said with his mouth full. Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"_I don't need you to be involved in my…"_

"_Sex life?" _Dean finally managed to swallow and waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

"_What do you have, Dean?"_

The older man suddenly changed his mood. _"There weren't a lot of witnesses but almost all the victims were pregnant women, all in different stages of pregnancy but always beyond the first trimester. All victims were sucked dry too."_

Sam grimaced. _"Sucked dry? Like vampire-sucked-dry?"_

"_Nope." _Dean chewed on what can be considered food if you were stuck in an island with no other means of survival or rescue._"Like what a straw does to a milkshake sucked dry. Internal organs and baby and everything. It's like a smoothie free for all."_

The taller man turned a shade of green. _"Any bite marks?"_

Dean pulled out some pictures. _"They all have one puncture wound; precision cut if you ask me. I hate this son of a bitch. I understand you would want to do this to an adult but babies that haven't been born yet? That's just fucking wrong on all levels."_

"_We've never encountered anything like this before. I don't remember anything like this from Dad's journal. You think Bobby knows something?"_

"_I already called him. He's got squat. This could be a demon or some other bad mofo. Whatever it is, it's pure evil and I'll sleep better at night knowing I wasted this fucker."_

"_Do we have anything concrete at least? Like patterns or locations?"_

"_Yeah. They're centralized in the suburbs, near Chinatown."_

Sam let out a breath. _"That's a start. Could be related to Chinese demons or something; maybe the proximity to Chinatown has something to do with it. I'll get started with research."_

"_So, you're not telling me who she was?"_

"_You're unbelievable, Dean."_

Dean grinned wide. _"That's what I've been telling you."_

Sam spent almost an entire day researching on what kind of creature could do the damage. Twenty hours later, they've discovered nothing but a whole new level of frustration. In a fit of boredom, Dean announced that he was going out to get supplies, which of course, meant beer, pizza and chips.

He made a quick run to a nearby Publix and was now checking the meager selection of beer. From the corner of his eye, he catches the sight of a petite woman choosing between two bottles of wine while adjusting her red framed glasses.

"_Must be my lucky day." _He said under his breath and grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt. He pushed his cart next to hers. _"I thought you were a beer person."_

Philip turned around and saw Dean casually leaning on the card with a million watt smile. She smiled back at him. _"I can rough it up"_

"_So, you're really a classy chick and you lowered your standards for me?"_

"_I have a soft spot for cute Neanderthals."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"I'm not complaining…"_

She laughed at his unconscious admission. _"Are you stalking me?"_

"_Sweetheart, I could have but no. This is fate. I think the universe is letting me get my __second__ chance."_

"_You're trying to hook up with me, in a Publix, at the alcoholic beverage section after categorizing me into a booze group?"_

He looked aghast, like she said something that was supposed to be naturally obvious. She shrugged. _"What's the point in fighting with the fates then, huh?" _She rummages though her bag and fishes a pen out. She takes his hand and scribbles her number on it. _"I'll be out with…work tonight but give me a call tomorrow and we'll see where it goes."_

"_Is that what you call dates now?"_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Nah. Just know when you're bullshitting."_

"_Well, I'm not bullshitting. He's a potential boss slash employer but is also a good friend."_

"_Ooookay…"_

She rolls her eyes and rolls her cart away. _"Goodbye, Dean."_

"_I'll call you!" _he shouts.

"_Make sure that you keep your lace panties clean!" _She shouts back.

He looks around and sees a few people staring at him. A couple of older ladies looked scandalized. _"It's her panties. She gave them to me…really." _With a gruff, he pushed his own cart to the chips section, muttering about how he'll get her back for that statement.

When he came back to the motel room, Sam was just about ready to burst – out of frustration and lack of sleep.

"_There's nothing Dean! I looked up the Jiang shu but they've got multiple fangs that suck life essences out. Koreans have two fanged vamps and so do Japanese vamps. They either suck blood or life forces. They do not play liquefy the internal organs. Plus they don't have fascinations for fetuses."_

"_Easy Sammy. You'll pop a blood vessel. Maybe they're not connected to Orientals. Maybe there's something about the babies."_

Sam shot Dean the death glare. _"You think?"_

"_See, this is why you should get laid more often. You're too wound up."_

"_I did just get laid, Dean."_

"_There we go! Are we ready to share, Sammy?"_

"_Shut up, jerk."_

"_I, on the other hand…" _and Dean promptly waved his hand with Philip's number on it.

"_Classy. Only you can hook up with a chick at a supermarket."_

"_Because I'm good li'l bro. Because I am good."_


	6. Chapter 6

6

The brothers decided that a trip to the local library was in order. Research on a laptop inside a motel room wasn't conducive to one's sanity.

Sam was buried deep in a stack of books and was busy scribbling away on his notebook that he didn't notice Dean leave the table. He didn't notice a girl in a short summer dress and red framed glasses approach his table a few minutes later either.

"_It's a very nice look. Very Pointdexter. Kind of a turn on actually."_

Sam's head went up and lit up like a Rockefeller Christmas tree.

"_Philip"_

Wait. Why did her name sound like it was in stereo? She turned around to see a familiar face attached to an equally familiar leather jacket.

"_Dude! You know her?" _Again with the stereo.

"_Oh shit…" _Philip paled. _"This is awkward…"_ she said as she strategized her exit.

"_Shhh!!" _The librarian reprimanded. Taking this opportunity while the brothers were distracted, Philip side stepped and headed out the exit.

Dean was quick enough to grab her wrist. _"Hold on there, Alice. You have some explaining to do."_

"_Can we not do the explaining here? Please? They know me here." _Philip pleaded.

Dean shot Sam a look and the younger Winchester packed his bags. All three exited the library in a hurried pace, tension cracking from them like an electrical storm.

They reached the impala and Dean opened the door for Philip to get in. She crawled in, her short dress riding up her thighs, unintentionally flashing Dean her panties. Blue lace.

"_Huh. I hope you were planning on giving me those too." _Dean smirked. Philip quickly pulled her hem down, blushing from her ears to her neck.

"_Dean!" _Sam hissed.

The brothers got in the car; Dean at the wheel and Sam shotgun. The tension was brewing but no one spoke. Philip tried to focus her attention to the scenery outside the window, same as Sam. Dean spared a few glances at his passengers and headed straight to the motel. Once they parked the car, Dean let Philip out and almost instinctively, grabbed her arm to make sure an escape wasn't possible.

The tension inside the motel room was palpable. Sam offered her a seat and Dean gave her a beer. Awkward situations none withstanding, they weren't complete assholes. Sam was the first one who spoke up.

"_How do you know Dean?"_

"_About three nights ago at the bar…"_

"_And geekboy here?"_

"_About two days ago at the coffee shop…"_

The two men looked at each other. Dean was sporting on one of his looks and Sam was indescribable.

"_Small town, slim pickings?"_ She attempted to play down the tension with humor. The boys looked at her as if she sprouted a new head and an extra pair of arms. _"This might be a good cue for me to leave." _She stood up and put the beer on the table and offered an apologetic smile. _"I'm sorry…" _She got her purse. _"This is humiliating. I'm pretty sure I crossed a line here, probably several."_

Dean's eyebrows raised as he looked at her. _"Sweetheart, if you were a guy, I'd worship you right now, but I'm kinda on the other side of the tracks here and I don't know exactly how to take this."_

"_We'll look back at this and laugh?" _Philip shrugged.

Sam laughed. _"Cute. In bad taste though but hilarious."_

"_No, no, no." _Dean stood up from the bed and walked to Philip's side. _"This is actually good. You now can tell us who's better in the sack."_

Sam glared at Dean. _"Dean! Dude!"_

"_Afraid to get your ego bruised, Sammy?"_

"_Are you seriously doing this? What are you, thirteen?" _Sam takes Philip away from Dean.

Philip sits back down and buries her face in her palms. She let out a groan that oddly sounded like 'oh god, kill me now, please'. She suddenly stood up and dashed for the door, mumbling "I'm sorry" all the way.

"_Great job, Dean."_

"_What?!" _Dean replied, eyes all wide. _"She still didn't tell us who was better."_

"_You're such an ass."_

Sam ran after Philip but found no trace of her. Sure, the situation was fourteen paces beyond awkward but it wasn't an excuse to just a girl like her run off like that. He went back to the room and grabbed the keys to the car from the table.

"_Where do you think you're going with my car?"_

"_We have to find her, Dean"_

Dean's eyebrows went up. _"So you want to know too, huh?"_

"_Something's out there killing women. She might be distraught enough to be vulnerable to any attack – human or otherwise."_

Sam stood there; Dean stared back. It was a whole minute before Dean stood up and snatched the keys from his brother. _"This thing targets pregnant women, Sammy. I'm pretty sure she's far from it."_

But Dean was already past the door before Sam could respond.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They tried the bar, the coffee shop and another bar before Sam said she might just be at home.

"_You've been to her place?"_

"_Focus, Dean."_

"_Well, you'll be pleased to know that we did it in the motel on your bed."_

"_You're a pig. Pull over here." _Sam pointed at a curb. They killed the engine and walked to her door. Sam hesitated between ringing the bell and knocking.

Dean beat him to the punch and rapped on the door._ "Delivery for Philippa! Your personal Chippendale dancers are here!"_

No response.

Sam rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door but nobody was coming. The brothers shared a look and immediately Sam fished out his lock picks. Dean took watch and as soon as the door opened, took his gun from the back of his pants and cocked it. Sam followed suit.

"_Philip?!" _Dean shouted and motioned for Sam to check the other room.

"_Philip?!" _Sam hollered, kicking a closet door open.

The taller Winchester pointed up the stairs. They only got to the third step when they heard something crash from one of the rooms. It was followed by a pained scream and cursing.

"_PHILIP!" _they both shouted, sprinting up the stairs two steps at a time.

They kicked the bathroom door open to find a dripping wet, obviously drunk, bleeding from her hand and foot, iPod ibuds stuck deep in her ears, naked Philip and a lot of broken glass from a bourbon bottle on the floor.

The two men stared at her longer than what is normal, scanned the room and stepped in to help. Sam took some towels from the bottom of the sink and wrapped her in one and wrapped her hand on another. Dean carried her off to the bedroom next door to check the damages. When the shock wore off, she managed to slur _"Whadyoo do'n here?" _albeit a little loudly.

"_Okaaay…" _Dean pulled the ibuds from her ears._ "No shouting."_

Sam came back with the trusty Winchester medical kit. _"Philip, are you okay? Did anyone come here and hurt you?'_

"_Huh?" _She hiccupped.

"_I think Philip here's just had a run in with Jack Daniels and Jack won. How many have you had to drink, sweetie?"_

"_Twoo…"_ She swayed. Considering the extent of her injuries, Dean doubted she just had two shots. If she were sober, she'd be unconscious from the pain – or she's got a major tolerance for it.

"_Uh…Dean?" _Sam held up an empty bottle of Southern Comfort that he took from the night stand. _"I think she means two bottles"_

"_Or two crates. Man, this chick can drink! These glass cuts are deep. I'm sure glad she's sauced up though. At least she won't feel the stitches." _He took off his jacket and sat on the floor, putting her foot on his knee. _"Hold her Sam, just in case she feels it." _Sam complied. _"And cover her up some more…" _ Dean stole another look up the naked expanse of her torso up to her breasts. _"…she might catch pneumonia"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_**This may be a little OOC for both Dean and Sam. I initially thought that this would be easy to write, seeing that I'm a total pervy. However, I had to end it before it took over my sanity.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The combination of alcohol, pain and haptic innuendos was driving her insane. She wanted them, god, she wants them. She knows how deliciously uncomfortable this whole situation is, but she is a smart girl. And thanks to the two bottles of Southern Comfort, she's one smart, fearless and horny girl.

Dean had finished stitching her foot and was about to start with her hand when she stopped him. She then walked her freshly patched foot into the kitchen and took a bottle of Gato Negro from her well stocked liquor cabinet. She marched back up to the room and sat back down the bed. She took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Sam.

"_I was starting to sober up"_

She adjusted her weight and inadvertently slipped the towel around her, exposing her breasts. Without missing a beat, Sam moved to pull up the towel.

"_Okaay…" _Dean said as he took off his button down shirt. _"Put this on, so you'd stop flashing us, you kinky girl." _He pulled Philip's arms through the sleeves and started buttoning the shirt. His hands lingered a little longer at the swell of her breasts.

"_You're__ kinky. Copping a feel?" _Philip teased.

"_Oh yeah." _He said, hoping it came out as a sarcastic quip rather than a blatant confession. _"How about you stop bleeding for more than a minute then I'll let you have your way with me, okay?" _He recovered.

"_Promises, promises." _She smirked.

"_Hey, I'd love to, but my brother's here and I'm not the one to play doctor with him in the room." _He smirked back, praying that Sam couldn't catch his nervousness.

"_Well, what if you were the doctor and Sam was the male nurse?"_

"_Does he get to wear the costume? Little white hat and all?"_

"_Screw you, Dean." _Sam threw back and rolled his eyes. He them took the medical kit from Dean so he can stitch Philip up, because apparently, his brother can't do it with a huge boner in his pants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the fastest stitching in the history of Winchester family medical dramas. Sam did it for two reasons: 1. He wanted to spare Philip from more pain and 2. He was getting heady from the small sounds she was making.

"_There. All done." _He sighed.

Philip took another swig from the bottle and handed it over to Sam, who took it and gulped away. He must've thrown the bottle back a little farther because he had a small dribble of wine down his chin. She giggled and reached over to wipe the wine off his face with her thumb. Her eyes never left his lips as she did so, and even as she pulled her thumb back and put it in her mouth, she continued to stare.

Sam was watching her with equal intensity. He loved how the pads of her thumb grazed his lover lip. He lost all sensibilities when she sucked her wine covered thumb. All he thought was how he wanted his dick to be in her luscious moth instead.

Dean watched in silent awe. He somehow didn't notice how he walked from the chair across the room to the foot of the bed where his brother and this half naked woman were. He was watching them, turned on and captured. Philip faced him and handed the bottle. She gave him a feral smile – the same one she gave him that night that they first met. He took the bottle and downed a rather unmannered gulp.

She tried to move up the bed but her hand and foot made that feat quite difficult. _"Sam?" _She called out, languid and breathy.

"_Yeah?" _He replied, softly.

"_Help me up the bed?"_

Her eyes are now dark with lusty thoughts. She stared at Dean, but the man was a fortress. Sam lifted her into his arms and moved her to the top of the bed. Her uninjured hand suddenly grabbed Sam's collar and roughly pulled him into a searing kiss. She was delightfully surprised when Sam kissed her back. He settled next to her and kissed her deeply. His tongue was seeking entrance and she opened her mouth a little to let him in. One of Sam's arms were still under her, bracing himself, while the other arm had a hand that was mow moving from her face, down to her breasts. She guided that free hand lower down her body. She slowly spread her legs wide and positioned Sam's fingers on her pussy.

She was putting on a show for Dean. Stoic, turned on and conflicted Dean. She'd thought it was Sam who would be more apprehensive about the idea of "sharing". Surprisingly, it's the other brother that was more reserved.

Philip had to rectify that issue. They were already in over their heads, too far gone to question heir actions and too involved to chalk it up to just an awkward situation.

She moaned into Sam's mouth when he flicked her clit and slipped a finger inside her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Dean audibly gulp. She smirked. Her hand went on top of Sam's, guiding his pace. Dean's eyes went wide when she slipped one of her fingers into her wet cunt, helping Sam's finger along. After about here strokes, she stopped Sam's ministrations and breathed in his ear. _"You. Too much clothing. Off. Now."_

Sam started undressing. Philip took this opportunity to crawl towards Dean. She knelt up so her face was merely millimeters from Dean's. Her hands went inside Dean's shirt, lightly caressing his waist, just where the waistband of his boxers were.

"_Is this shirt your favorite?" _She referred to the shirt she was wearing.

"_No…" _he whispered

"_So, it's of no tragic consequence if, let's say, it were torn beyond recognizable repair, right?"_

It took him about three seconds before the request was recognized. He grabbed Philip by her nape and pulled her into a violent kiss. He then grabbed a fistful of the shirt and ripped it.

Sam, by now, was naked and was sitting on the chair Dean was previously in. His hand was fisting his length slowly while he watched his brother's hands handle Philip's breasts. Philip gave the same command she gave Sam about clothing and Dean immediately shed his clothes.

She stepped off the bed and walked towards Sam. She smiled to see his cock was already sheathed in rubber. She made a mental note to replenish her private stash after tonight.

She turned around and held her hand out to Dean, beckoning him near. Sam's hands were already on her, guiding her closer.

She kissed Dean, nibbling on his bottom lip, moving lower and trailing kisses, licks and nibbles along his jaw, neck and chest. She also moved lower on Sam, inching down on his hard and throbbing cock. Sam couldn't take it anymore and pulled Philip to him, impaling her. She let out a strangled cry.

She held on to Dean's arms for support. All three stilled for a moment: Sam letting Philip adjust to him, Philip trying to breathe and Dean letting the whole scene sink in.

When Philip's breathing evened out, she started moving against Sam's lap. Her hand found Dean's cock and she started stroking it. Her thumb stroked the tip and slowly smeared the pre-come around it. She put that thumb in her mouth to taste.

"_Take your thumb out and suck me." _He rasped.

She bent forward a bit and took Dean's cock with her uncut hand and licked the tip. She slowly put him in her mouth, earning a deep growl from Dean. She sucked and eased him out, using a little teeth to scrape and tease. Sam's hands were still on her hips, grinding her and following the rhythm she was setting.

Slip slick suck pull fuck moan breathe grab _"oh god" "fuck" "so good" _faster _"slow down"_ slip suck pull fuck bite hold _"yes" "oh" "that's it" "right there"._

Hands grabbing hair. Breathe. Get air. Slip. Slide. Grunt. Fingers on skin. Inside, outside, out and in. Moan, moan, moan.

"_I'm coming…" _Dean grunted. Philip moaned and that did it for him.

He spilled into Philip's mouth and for the love of everything that's holy, she didn't stop sucking and swallowed everything.

"_Fuck this…"_ Sam said and lifted Philip off him and carried her to bed. He flipped Philip on her back and in one stroke, entered her. He bit into her shoulder as he pumped into her, marking her. _"Come for me Philip…let me make you come…" _he grunted. His hand traveled down her stomach and his fingers found her clit.

She came apart at the contact. Her orgasm ripper though her like a tsunami. She let out a small scream and grabbed on to Sam's shoulders, her nails digging through his skin.

Sam's release was triggered by hers. He let out a long expletive and pushed into her one more time. They stayed there for a few seconds, his face buried in the crook of her neck, her hand on his shoulder. He pushed himself up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She was pretty sure that she was dizzy because of that earth shattering orgasm. Then again, she's had a lot to drink. She managed to find her voice again when Sam rolled off her to lie down beside her.

"_Well, I'm all fucked out. I dunno about you boys but I'd say I'm good for the night."_

There was silence, followed by laughter from the three of them. Dean lay down beside her, opposite to Sam. She propped herself on the bed by her elbows. _"Are we…okay?"_

"_I'd say we're more than okay. I think we passed okay ten minutes ago." _Dean smirked.

"_Good. I don't want things to be weird."_

Sam let out a small laugh. He stood up to throw the used prophylactic in the bin. _"Right. Because this isn't weird at all."_

"_That waitress in Tampa though, remember? That was weird!" _Dean pointed at his brother.

Philip quirked an eyebrow. _"I see you've done this before."_

Dean and Sam stammered in unison. _"No, it was…"/ "The thing was…" _Philip held out a hand to stop them. _"I don't want to know yet. I'm tired, sore and half drunk." _She moved up the bed and lay her head on a pillow in the middle. _"Let's go to sleep"_

Dean smiled and crawled to her side; his arm thrown on her waist and hand on her breast. Her injured hand on his chest, palm up.

Sam lay down on his side on her other side, lifted her injured foot and placed it on his leg while his hand lay on her pubic bone, fingers grazing her soft hair.

It was heaven on earth. It was sexual utopia. While they all knew it wouldn't last, there was no doubt that they'd enjoy it while they can.

The only urgency was for them to stay perfectly still

-fin-


End file.
